


Waiting on the Tide - aka - Are We There Yet???

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-14
Updated: 1999-05-14
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: A long car ride back to Chicago from a stakeout is anything but boring for Ray, with an amorous Fraser along.





	Waiting on the Tide - aka - Are We There Yet???

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Waiting On The Tide - aka - ARE WE THERE YET????? 

Okay, here it is, a Car story. I like car stories I  
think. :)

I would like to thank the three people who were so kind and wonderful to help proof my story (and help me find a title for it, up until the last few minutes of proofing it was just titled "That OTHER Car Story" ) So a big Thank You Kindly goes out to my Twin Sis Miriam, and to Ivy and Mrs. Fish (Laura), your help was very much appreciated!!!! And this topic is a combination of idea from Mir and Ivy, so thank you to them again!! I dedicate this to all 3 of you! 

Disclaimer: These characters do NOT belong to me, they belong to Alliance and Due South, etc. I am not hurting them, they enjoy this. :) I promise to play nice and put them back when I am done. Thank you and please do not sue me :) 

**WARNING: Rated R, m/m pretty graphic I guess, and Evil Benny. :)**

#  WAITING ON THE TIDE - aka - ARE WE THERE YET?????

by: TAWI - the Innocently Evil Twin  
Copyright 1996

It was close to 2 a.m. when Benton Fraser and Ray Vecchio found themselves driving back to the city of Chicago after a long and grueling stakeout. The two men had been hiding out in a very cramped apartment with two other policemen for over a week. Tonight the case was finally brought to an end and the suspects were apprehended, much to the relief of these two very tired law officers. Ray glanced sideways at his partner in the passenger seat; the one thing that he had really disliked about this case was the fact that he and Fraser never had one moment alone together the entire nine days. 

Fraser and Ray were more than just business partners, they were pleasure partners as well. It wasn't only the *feel* of Fraser that Ray missed, it was also the quiet moments like this one where they could just be alone together and enjoy each others presence. 

So now they were alone, peaceful and quiet, their thoughts to themselves. No loud cops, no shifts to take over, no suspects to watch. Just the two of them, close together, alone in the car. And Ray was finding this comforting quietness suddenly very arousing. *Why?* he thought. Ray cleared his throat and tried to concentrate on the dark country road in front of them. But he was getting antsy, part of his body concentrating on missing the *feel* of Fraser and not just his company. He wasn't sure if he should mention this situation to his friend, who looked like he had fallen asleep anyhow. After all, they were both exhausted. *I should let him sleep,* Ray thought. *He deserves it, he worked the hardest out of the four of us.* 

Ray wanted to say *something* to Fraser though; they had hardly talked the entire stakeout, just "cop talk" when they were on the job. Nothing deep or soul searching, and Ray missed that too. He shifted in his seat aware that he was beginning to show his arousal. If he just started an intelligent conversation with Fraser perhaps it would help calm him down. 

"Benny," Ray started to say, of course he had no idea what to say next. *Damn, think of something intelligent to say you fool!* Ray scolded himself silently, until he thought of something to say about the case they were just on. And he was about to add that out loud when he felt a strong, firm hand slide up his thigh and then slip between his legs. Ray glanced down at the hand which was sending electricity through his tired body, and then at the Mountie's innocent face. "Benny?" The name was no more than a hoarse whisper. 

Fraser licked his lips, a mixture of mischief and desire in his deep blue eyes, and said quietly, "I'm feeling it too, Ray." 

*That Mountie always has an uncanny way of knowing exactly what I need,* Ray thought then moaned out loud as Fraser unzipped his pants, releasing the pressure between his legs. *And he is always so good with his hands...* 

Ray drew in a sharp breath when he felt Fraser's hand slip inside his pants, causing him to swerve the car slightly. 

"Just concentrate on the road, Ray. Relax." 

There was an unfamiliar edge in Fraser's voice so Ray glanced over at his friend. Much to the cop's surprise, the Mountie was staring out the passenger window, his eyes glazed over. Ray also thought he saw a smirk on Fraser's face, almost as if he were enjoying testing Ray's ability to drive while being distracted. 

Ray shifted in his seat again, trying to feel the full impact of Fraser's hand and yet still be able to drive the car. It was a difficult thing to do because Fraser's gentle stokes and tugs on Ray's fully aroused cock were not making this easy. Ray gasped at a particularly sensual touch from the Mountie and realized that Fraser was going to draw this out as much as he could. 

The pleasure he felt from Fraser's hand and the fact that he couldn't do much about it made it difficult to think about driving on this dark, winding road. Taking a deep breath Ray managed to croak out, "Pulling over." 

Fraser's hand left Ray's cock in a flash. "NO! PLEASE!" Ray cried out a little too loudly and nearly slammed on the brakes. "Please, your hand... Benny..." 

"You can't pull over, Ray. For one, we have another hour and a half drive until we get back to Chicago and it's already really late. And secondly, Leftenant Welsh and a bunch of other cops are in cars following us. If we 

pull over they will too. Then they will most probably come check on us to see what's wrong. How do you plan on explaining what they will see? What if you were right at the edge? What then, Ray? You won't let me stop and I don't think that you really want to put on a performance for..." 

"Okay! Okay! I get the picture, Fraser! But please, I need your hand back there, it felt so good, Benny. Please." 

"Where, Ray?" 

The wild look in Fraser's eyes nearly drove Ray insane. "Touch me, Benny." 

"Where do you want me to touch you, Ray?" Fraser leaned over and whispered in the cop's ear. Ray took a deep breath, trying to keep control of the car, when all he really wanted to do was push Fraser over on to his back and.... "*Where*, Ray?" 

"My cock, Benny. I want your hand back on my cock." 

"Oh. Okay." Fraser slipped his hand back through the opened zipper and rested his hand on Ray's cock. A few seconds later Ray hissed, 

"Benny!" 

"Yes, Ray?" Fraser's innocent face was only contradicted by the devilish look in his eyes. 

"*Do* something with your hand, Fraser," Ray snarled through clenched teeth. He tried moving his hips slightly to help Fraser along but found that if he did, the car would swerve or slow down. 

"Like what, Ray?" 

"Oh, please don't do this to me. Not now! *Move* your hand, Fraser! Fuck me with your hand. *Please!* *Now!*" 

"Like this?" Fraser's hand closed around the aching flesh and began to pump up and down with slow strokes. 

"Ohhh...Yes, just like... Ohhhhh God!" 

But Fraser stopped again. Ray's eyes looked like they would pop out of his head. "But *why*, Ray?" 

"What?!!?" 

Fraser had to suppress a giggle, Ray was breathing hard now and looked so adorable when he was all worked up like this. And making Ray suffer was beginning to turn the Mountie on. *Not now, * Fraser told himself. *This is for Ray now*. "Why should I do this, Ray? Why do you want me to?" 

Ray swore, he was *this* close to throwing his friend out of the car and satisfying himself. He just knew that Fraser was getting some sort of perverse pleasure out of torturing him like this. "Because I need it, Fraser." 

"You do?" 

"Yes!" Ray almost screamed. His body ached to feel Fraser's hand pumping him again. 

"Really?" 

"Listen, Mountie Man! I *need* it real bad! And if you don't wise up..." 

"Okay! Okay!" Fraser raised his hands in defense. "Whatever you say, Ray." He then took hold of Ray's flesh again and began to work his magic. Only things were getting too intense for Ray and he could feel his body begging for one thing. 

"Oh, God, oh God! Benny...suck me...Benny!!" 

Fraser's eyes lit up; this was better than he had expected it to be. He loved it when Ray would cry out like that. Those words would always cause a stirring in his own groin and he didn't have to be told twice. The Mountie undid his seat belt and leaned over so that his mouth was inches away from his hand on Ray's cock. Ray could feel Fraser's warm breath on his throbbing desire and cried out, taking on hand off the steering wheel to push the Mountie's head to his cock. "Suck me *now*, Benny!" 

And so he did. Swirling tongue, scraping teeth and a warm, wet mouth sucking and swallowing all of Ray. The cop was enjoying this feeling very much and he felt his climax fast approaching, much to his relief. Now all he had to do was make sure he didn't step on the gas too hard. Only Fraser had something else planned. The Mountie sat up just as Ray was on the brink of ecstasy. 

"Fraser, noooooo, " Ray howled, almost driving the car off the road. 

"I can't do this, Ray." Fraser was panting almost as much as his lover. 

"Fuck you, Fraser. *Finish* it! You can't leave me like this. FINISH IT!" Ray began to mumble almost in a meditative state, "So close, so close," over and over as Fraser began to speak. 

"I can't, Ray. I need you to touch me." His words were choppy and his voice was hoarse. Out of the corner of his eye Ray saw Fraser spread his legs apart and unzip his jeans, where his arousal was almost breaking the seams. 

"Fraser...after...I'll do.....just...finish... *please!!*" Ray's thoughts were jumbled, he couldn't focus on anything. Not even the road. He just needed that orgasm. 

"No, Ray. I need you to do this for me." Fraser's voice was stern, almost vicious. "Or I'm not going to touch *you*, Ray. Come on, give me your hand." 

With a sigh, Ray knew that there was no arguing with his Canadian friend. When Fraser got like this it was best just to go along with him, no matter how much he was suffering. He looked down at Fraser's hands as they released his large, hard cock from white boxers. "Fraser, please?" 

"First me, Ray," Fraser gasped out. He was absently stoking his own cock with one hand while the other traced a path down the detectives arm leading it to rest on his aching manhood. "Do it, Ray." 

Ray reluctantly began to pump Fraser's cock, running his hand firmly from base to tip, up and down the shaft. Fraser brought one leg up and pressed his foot against the dash board lifting is hips off the seat. Blindly the Mountie reached out and grabbed the lever under his seat causing it to lean back, moaning and gasping with each thrust against Ray's tightly gripping hand. 

Ray was trying to keep the car steady, and trying not to speed up or slow down too much, but each sound that emanated from the Mountie's mouth drove him mad with desire. He wanted to take his other hand off the wheel and stop the desperation he was feeling. And he wanted so badly to watch his friend thrust into his hand. But he couldn't do *any* of those things. 

"Oh God, Ray....OH God, Raaaay." 

"Benny, I'm gonna end up crashing the car, I need you to...." 

"Faster, Ray, I'm almost there, " Fraser gasped for breath between each word. Fraser's hand slipped over Ray's and he pushed Ray's hand harder against his cock using his other hand to massage his balls. Finally after slurred moaning and groaning Fraser came and cried out Ray's name. 

"Fraser, " Ray gasped as he felt his friend start to soften. "Now...." With in a seconds the Mountie was attacking Ray's moist cock with his mouth. He climaxed almost immediately. It was all Ray could do to not slam on the breaks as he came; he did speed up the car for a moment though but caught himself just in time. 

Fraser sat up and let out a deep breath, a contented smile on his face. "I hate you for this, Benny." Ray's voice was thick and breathless but he was smiling from ear to ear so Fraser knew he didn't mean it. 

"And I'll bet that you can't wait until we get back to my apartment, right, Ray?" Ray just smiled in response and felt his cock stir again. "Neither can I, Ray," Fraser whispered as his hand found its way back between Ray's legs. 

"Ohhh, Benny.." Ray moaned. One thing for sure, he would never hate long car rides again. 

FINIS 

TAWI 0};~) smile  
The Innocently Evil Twin  
I am not insane, I am artisic!!  


* * *


End file.
